


Aletheia

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Loss, Traditional Art, bnw, team machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Black ink and red watercolor on a page of my diary.





	Aletheia




End file.
